<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two fics:  Never and Mine by punky_96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718017">Two fics:  Never and Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96'>punky_96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy, The Devil Wears Prada (2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breathplay, D/s tones, F/F, ambiguous fandom - Freeform, ambiguous pairing - Freeform, bondage: wrist/ankle restraints, pegging/strap-ons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:35:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Re-post from LJ.  XV said things were missing, so here they are.</p><p>Never:  Summary: Never is an experiment in writing for breathplay. It is either from Emily's POV in DWP or from Callie's POV in Grey's Anatomy.</p><p>Mine:  Summary:  Sometimes something is sexy as an idea, but the reality isn’t sexy the first time.  Like a fine wine and after practice has made it perfect, sometimes those sexy ideas return in an even sexier reality than the fantasy hinted at.</p><p>The sequel was originally a second fic, but here I have made it a second chapter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emily Charlton/Serena, Erica Hahn/Calliope "Callie" Torres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Never</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Never:  Summary: Never is an experiment in writing for breathplay. It is either from Emily's POV in DWP or from Callie's POV in Grey's Anatomy.</p><p>Mine:  Summary:  Sometimes something is sexy as an idea, but the reality isn’t sexy the first time.  Like a fine wine and after practice has made it perfect, sometimes those sexy ideas return in an even sexier reality than the fantasy hinted at.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Title</strong>:Never</p><p><strong>Autho</strong>r:punky_96</p><p><strong>Pairing</strong>:Callie/Erica (Grey’s Anatomy) or Emily/Serena (DWP)</p><p><strong>Rating</strong>: NC-17</p><p><strong>Summary</strong>:She is glad that I never ask her for this.I don’t know if I could.I never wanted to discover this about myself.</p><p><strong>Beta</strong>:Irishhusky</p><p><strong>Kink</strong>:breathplay (erotic asphyxiation)Other kinks are used as well such as candles.</p><p><strong>Disclaimer</strong>: at my LJ/DW</p><p><strong>Comment 1</strong>:The kink in this fic is breathplay/erotic asphyxiation.However the character is not entirely comfortable with it.There is an unspoken understanding in the relationship that when the character gets the slip collar out that this kink—breathplay/erotic asphyxiation is going to happen.It is not talked about, but silently understood.</p><p><strong>Comment 2</strong>:I am not familiar in depth with certain safeguards that should happen with breathplay/erotic asphxiation.I encourage the use of safe words, discussion with a partner, and a thorough understanding of the dangers of this kink for anyone who may choose to engage in it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>Never</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>I don’t know when it started.Or maybe I do and I just don’t want to put my finger on it.Maybe I just don’t want to have it be quantified and named and understood.Dark corners are there for a reason.They are where dark things hide or where you hide them from yourself.One of my teachers had a poster on his wall, “Learning is a lifelong process.”I don’t think this is what he would have meant.But hey, maybe it is?Maybe all learning is the same whether it’s personal or general?Maybe the darkness is only darker because of the light surrounding it?</p><p>I started learning my body when I was twelve and first heard vaguely about what it could do.Solo sports on long afternoons home alone before volleyball practice and vocabulary homework.When I found out that it could be a two-player game I would nap in the afternoon so that I could sneak out at night to take long walks under the moonlight that invariably ended at the bottom of the cliff side beach trail near my parents house.</p><p>You first learn head, shoulders, knees and toes.Then you learn pussy, wetness, and fingers that make you shake.Many paths lead from A to Z with many detours along the way and the occasional foreign sound or flavor sneaking in (umlauts, accent marks and circumflexes).You might learn cock, balls, and semen.But you might skip that lesson and head straight for licking labia, thrusting into a wet sex so like your own, or even rubbing two slippery sliding hot sexes together.</p><p>Some people move on from missionary and doggie style to reverse cowgirl and the seventh posture.Others step out of this realm and enter into a much darker forest where the path is less traveled but no less satisfying.Pushing the limits of what is said, when the right time is, and where you should touch—maybe even engaging in public sex.Trying new things for a thrill or to keep the flame of love alive.Play is essential in every aspect of life and that includes grown up past times such as pursuing orgasms.Toys, costumes, role playing all may come onto the stage as the players move through their scenes and learn the lines needed to get them from A to Z, or at least to get them off.</p><p>It is discovery. </p><p>What aural details soak into your mind and give you pleasure?The sound of a whip cracking very near your head?The wet squish of your partner sliding in and out of your sex so soaked with cum that you are sure your lips will never be moist again? </p><p>What visual stimuli derail your mind and race your heart to your pussy?The sight of long legs disappearing into the high slit of a skirt as they saunter toward you?The open expanse of skin from just the curve of the neck over the collarbone and down the front of a chest between rock hard nipples? </p><p>What tickles your taste buds sending you towards an orgasmic frenzy?The succulent fruit of a ripped open peach teased over your lips and then trailed down your skin marking a tantalizing path for a tongue to follow?The salt of sex on your lover’s skin after endless hours of love-making that you can taste cooling on their skin as the afterglow takes you over? </p><p>What turns you on the most—touching or being touched?Is it the tickle of long hair swished over your back followed by a hot tongue and a hard bite?Is it the power packed into fingertips alternately lightly teasing the treasure or firmly grasping into hair or digging into skin? </p><p>What smell will soak your panties every time no matter where you are?The perfume of your first lover who taught you how to be sweet and slow?The musk of that one-night stand that you neither know the name nor can remember the face, but the unidentified smell lingers in your mind like the shock of the first smack they made on your ass?</p><p>Or perhaps it is not the presence of those things that twists your knickers?Perhaps it is the deprivation of them?The tease to the point of torture and the slow backing off?Lack of release sky-rocketing arousal perhaps?You know what is hidden under those clothes, but there is no skin showing today to take your breath away.You can hear your lover near you on the bed, but not see through the blindfold?You can feel your lover’s tongue, fingers, eyes on you and in you but you cannot touch because you were told not to? Or like the blindfold—were you all tied up because you couldn’t help yourself?Knowing the taste of that peach in your mouth and on her skin, but having to watch her mouth devour it in front of you in broad daylight in the center of the crowded café at work…Does that turn you on?Maybe it’s the unlocked door that gives the added excitement or the feeling that time is running out and someone (anyone) will be here shortly looking for us (we have to hurry)?</p><p>What have you discovered that you did not want to?</p><p>Most of my discoveries have been pleasant revelations:The first tender touch of a girl’s lips to mine; The built up frenzy and passion leading to the first rough sex that I wanted more of; The pleasant feel of my muscles straining against restraints or the beautiful vision of total trust as my lover lay before me tied down and wanting; The divine pleasure that I get from licking pussy until the sun rises; The hitch of breath when I say what I’m going to do to my lover or the gush of wet between my legs when I say how turned on I am; and the total body melt down after a really good fucking.</p><p>Those discoveries fuel me, push me forward, call me back to them again and again.I like the cold feel of the riding crop on my ass, the feel of tightening the straps of my harness, and teasing my lover in a public setting.I like the softer side of things as well.The side that wakes up late on weekend mornings and throws a leg over to stake a claim.The side that will curl up with a blanket and book on a rainy day snuggled in tight.The same side that will blow on soup for a sick lover.Each discovery is a new facet of myself that completes the picture of me—a detail that fills in the drawing so that it is no longer connect-the-dots, but a fully shaded and lovely portrait.</p><p>I do not like this.I do not understand this.</p><p>And yet I am thankful for it.The high is rare and amazing.The sex goes beyond the galaxy.It scares me and thrills me in equal measures and I am beyond thankful that my body does not crave this level of release very often.</p><p>***</p><p>My head hangs off the edge of the bed during round five or ten or thirteen…The weekend set aside for precisely this kind of debauchery.Groceries were bought.Extra laundry was done.Candles were part of dinner and then used to get things started.I had her against the doorway as soon as we reached home.She lifted me up onto the counter as soon as I set the dinner timer.You would have thought that we had not seen each other in months instead of hours as all of her fingers slid into me from behind over the dinner table.I love what her tongue can do as she teases a strawberry during dinner and she loved the way my fingers tickled her sex while my tongue teased just behind her ear.</p><p>Dinner was part and parcel of the lovemaking.It fueled it in a way that was not deliberate, but all the more sensual for it.The air of the apartment exuded sex and we were willing players in its limelight.When we first moved in it was like this—every room, every surface, every option, fingers, tongues, teeth, toys.We had to do everything to, for and with each other and in every conceivable combination.This night hearkens back to that and I bite my lip knowing when she slides out me that she will slam back into me just the way that I want it.I tell her so.The words ring out in the silence of the apartment and I swallow hard as I thrust back onto her hand.</p><p>Candles.I poured the candle wax on her skin.The pucker of her rosy nipple disappeared under the coating of hot wax.I kissed her then.Tasting her pain and pleasure.Then I peeled it off.Some of it slow, some not, but always I followed with my fingertips or my tongue.In this I took my time.I slowed down the pace changing the rhythm.We needed the break although this change has only heightened our arousal.The passion once again building in our bodies and brains.Instead of pouring wax on her sex I paused looking her over from head to toe.She held her eyes tightly shut in anticipation.She trusts me, but is never sure what I will do.I lower down smelling the scent of her arousal like it is the only thing that will calm the madness I feel overtaking me.I watch her and when she is just about to open her eyes and protest—I run my tongue along her slippery slit with a firm broad stroke that causes her to convulse on the floor where we have landed after dinner.I lick her out until I can feel she is close from her trembling legs, and I can hear her breathing change once again to a rapid pant as she begins to grunt and whimper my name.Then I slide three fingers in and really suck and swirl on her clit.Being filled and the fuller pressure on her clit send her over the edge and I ride her climax with my face.I want every ounce of pleasure that can be coaxed from her.</p><p>I can feel the wildness building in me.</p><p>When she can breathe again I drag her down the hall.</p><p>I put on the slip collar and kiss her hard on the mouth.I push her back until she falls onto the bed.Her hands are wrapped around me as our bodies crash together hard on the softness of our shared bed.I straddle her and feel her legs bend up behind me.I smile as I suck a bite mark just above her right breast.The mark won’t last until morning, but it looks beautiful now.I sit up to run my finger over the red mark and look down at her blonde hair splayed out over the bed.Her hands come up to my breasts and I wish that I had brought out the nipple clamps when I grabbed the collar.I love it when she is touching me from below and I’m so close that I pull the nipple clamps off completely and come with a shout of pleasure and pain.She never lasts long after seeing that and we are a sweaty breathing heap for many moments afterwards.</p><p>Not tonight though.Tonight she twists and pinches my nipples.Her eyes bore into mine not daring to ask questions that she does not want answers to.I don’t have any answers for her anyway.She trusts me though.I can tell because she lowers her hands down my sides and leaves them to rest on my upper thighs.Her eyes never leave mine and the love I feel for her transcends this heavy fog for just a second letting a sliver of light into this dark corner of my mind.I reach behind me and find her sex.Part of me wants her to pull the long hanging part of my collar.I will never ask her that though and she will never do it.Perhaps that is the only reason I want it?</p><p>I slide two fingers into her from my position above and she bucks into me.I have never had a partner who is as ready as I am as soon after and I am eternally thankful for her readiness.I close my eyes and lean back getting into the act of sliding in and out of her and feeling her hips rise and fall under me.I can feel the long lead of the collar slipping against my skin as we move up and down.I moan out long and low when she slips two fingers into me once again and flicks her thumb against my clit.When we are both close I rise up and slam back down onto her fingers while I bury mine inside her as deep as I can go and hold there.It is a long pause of pressure as our bodies recognize the sudden stop of movement and then pleasure rips through the silence of our bodies and we are convulsing over and over on top of and under each other.I don’t know when we learned each other so well that we knew this precise moment to stop and still come.I have never mastered this with any other.Reaching a furious frenzied point only to full stop of a sudden and in a silent command demand that the body comes.And we both do.Together.</p><p>I slide my fingers out as she does the same and we both shake and rattle in our skins as I collapse on top of her.We are a breathy hot mess of flesh and melted bones.In moments we are kissing again and she turns us so that I am on the bottom.We have wriggled and kissed until I’m holding my head up to kiss her as I’ve run out of bed under me.She lowers down my body her mouth setting fire to my nerve endings once again as she licks, bites, and sucks over my skin, my nipples, and then down my abdomen to my greedy sex.She wastes no time as she slides one, two, and then three fingers into me as she finds a fast rhythm on my clit.I reach up my hand pulling the collar’s end off the bed so that like my head it hangs over.My breathing is tight upside down anyway and I swallow hard knowing that the collar can make it harder.</p><p>Her mouth is firmly attached to my pussy and her fingers are working into me like she’s reaching into my center like the eye of the storm—my hot center is her calm in the middle while the rest of me storms around her threatening to drive her over the edge with me.I close my eyes surrendering to the sensations.When we have done this before she has followed me until I came and then she has dropped over the edge of orgasm herself as I go.The thought of her climaxing just from the cumulative turn on of us together is additionally arousing.</p><p>She has pinned me with her tongue.The lead in my hand I cup my breasts.I arch my body slipping even more off the bed.I pinch my nipples and then as I can feel electricity building in my muscles I pull the lead tight on my throat.My air is cut off, but not entirely.Just enough to change everything.Enough that there are no words.I can feel her arm wrapped around my leg at my hip holding onto me in the storm of this sex.I feel safe as the darkness of my eyelids develops little pinpricks of light dancing like a light show in a planetarium.I push my head back farther stretching my body and cutting the collar into my neck.I like the feel of drifting away, but rooted in the throb of my pussy as she fucks me into next Sunday.</p><p>When the lights fill my eyes more than the darkness does I let go of the lead and climax hard up into her face and onto her fingers.No words come as I cough and writhe on the bed.I can feel her raise up to look at me and feel her arm move with her body as she trembles through her own release.She lets her grip fall from my leg as I slither over the edge of the bed to slump head first on the floor.It is not graceful, but it is a physical separation and coming down from this experience.I ease down to the floor and pant there for many long moments.As an after shock rips through me I curl up into a fetal position on the floor.</p><p>My breathing evens out in long shaking moments.I roll to my knees and slip the collar off letting it fall to the floor with a thud.I crawl onto the bed and encourage her to shift so that we lay our heads on the pillows now.We pant as we lock eyes and reconnect with each other.This kind of intensity is always blinding and it is so important to feel connected again immediately.The kiss this time is of communication instead of passion.It roots us back in each other’s hearts and puts the dark things back to their appropriate dark corners for another time.We are both spent, but we are both back in our skins and I can feel her soul as her arms wrap around me.Her breathing evens out with her lips pressed against the top of my head and sleep takes her in his arms.</p><p>I sigh heavily feeling the burn in my throat.I know this turns her on and terrifies her in equal measures.She is glad that I never ask her for this.I don’t know if I could.</p><p>I never wanted to discover this about myself.It is a sweet that I crave and cannot shake.The lights behind my eyes usually light the way to heavenly bliss, but it is not until I feel the stretch, the pull of the slip collar on my throat, feel the pressure, and the blackness descending until only light remains that I have been able to see the lights so brightly that there is nothing else there.Sometimes I have to feel the little death that much more vividly at my own hands as my lover worships my body with her hands and tongue and care.</p><p>I never play alone.</p><p>I never stay in the blackness long.</p><p>Like her this turns me on and terrifies me in equal measures.I never asked for this discovery.I do not ask this of myself. </p><p> </p><p>***The End***</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Re-post from LJ.  XV said things were missing and this was one of them. </p>
<p>Summary:  Sometimes something is sexy as an idea, but the reality isn’t sexy the first time.  Like a fine wine and after practice has made it perfect, sometimes those sexy ideas return in an even sexier reality than the fantasy hinted at.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Title</strong>:Mine</p>
<p><strong>Author</strong>:punky_96</p>
<p><strong>Pairing</strong>:unspecified.You know the pairings I write by now so use your imagination.</p>
<p><strong>Rating</strong>:NC-17</p>
<p><strong>Kink</strong>:masters, doms, slaves, and subs OR bondage(ankle/wrist restraints) OR pegging/strap-ons</p>
<p><strong>Summary</strong>:Sometimes something is sexy as an idea, but the reality isn’t sexy the first time.Like a fine wine and after practice has made it perfect, sometimes those sexy ideas return in an even sexier reality than the fantasy hinted at.</p>
<p><strong>Disclaimer</strong>:standard disclaimer on my LJ/DW page</p>
<p><strong>A/N</strong>:Last year I wrote “Never” as an attempt to work with the kink:erotic asphyxiation.I kept the characters neutral, in my mind writing it as from either Emily or Callie’s POV.I’m not sure how successful that was because the subject matter was perhaps not in the bounds of very many people.However I really liked the idea of it and found myself drawn into it again here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Mine</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>The third time is the charm, isn’t it?</p>
<p>Talking about a collar had been sexy.Buying a collar together was sexy.Putting the collar on…was awkward and stiff.</p>
<p>So dominant.So sure.So commanding.</p>
<p>The leather was stiff and new.It smelled sexy but felt cold against her skin.</p>
<p>Long slender fingers that could weave micro-fiber by hand fumbled in the uncertainty of putting something on someone else.Rather like tying a tie around one’s own neck versus tying a tie around someone else’s neck.</p>
<p>The idea still sexy her arms were bound together on a metal link between two matching cuffs to the collar.It was nice, but she knew that like most pursuits this would be even better next time.</p>
<p>Nearly a year had gone by and the leather had been flirted with—part of dirty talk and fantasies, but it had been kept on the back burner and in the realm of sexy ideas and not actual practice between them.There was that one time…but that is not the story to tell…</p>
<p>*** *** ***</p>
<p>Talk had become a currency of passion between them.Words devolved into noises for one and silence for the other.It took effort and focus on the moment and each other in order to continue to say out loud what felt good, how it felt, what was going to happen next.The intake of breath before telling what fingers, toys and tongues were about to do was the pause before the great event.Holding back from simply circling the tip of a tongue and sliding in a toy meant that it took longer; there was more to enjoy; and that their appetites could be lavishly, decadently filled to overflowing.The fact that they were reduced to a sweaty incoherent heap of flesh melted over bones in a room that smelled like sex made it all the more alluring.</p>
<p>Always sexual, always hungry it was hard to slow down and kiss every inch of skin.She wanted to touch and be touched, and she wanted it now.Perhaps it was the looming trip and separation ahead of them or perhaps it was the approach of their first year together, in any case letting her slip one cuff on and tie it to the bed signaled a slowing down and a yielding of control.It was really the only way that she could keep her hands to herself and not hasten an all too quick orgasm.As the other arm was cuffed and tied she wrapped her legs up around her lover wielding the only control she had left.A kiss was her reward.Blue eyes looked longingly into her own and together in a place outside themselves it didn’t matter who was restrained or who was in charge.They each felt the other and reveled in the totality of their union.</p>
<p>Her lover reached behind her pulling the collar up and holding it out as a question.Tightening her legs around her lover was answer enough but they each wanted to hear the call. “Mistress.” </p>
<p>A year ago the awkwardness would have yielded only giggles.Now it was simply heavy with the weight of fantasy and desire hung on it over many months of practice.All of the bridges of trust, time and love connected them in this space of power, play, and pleasure.</p>
<p>Following her mistress’ lips and straining at the restraints until the metal buckles jingled against the bed frame she had to lay her head back.Once a stiff and choking collar, it had been worked in her hands these many months until it was soft and held her neck like a firm caress.She wished her hair had been pinned up so that she could be more readily seen.The image of a cuffed and collared woman with a half dressed mistress ready to possess her fused fantasy with fact in her brain.She felt regal, sexy even, and she hoped that she could find a way to wear them more often.</p>
<p>Knowing she wasn’t supposed to talk was part of the restraint. </p>
<p>The changing of roles between talking, and taking the lead was sexy for both of them.</p>
<p>Her lover’s wicked mouth licked and sucked around her nipples as she arched up into them.Her mistress pinched one as she sat up and looked down on her lover.An equally mischievous smile crossed her face as she shook her head no.“You have to wait.”</p>
<p>Laying her back flat with a sigh she jangled her wrists once more.She wanted to touch the beautiful collar given to her by her lover.</p>
<p>Kissing down her body sensations traveled up making her grip the bed frame and her restraints.She loved the feel of her body pulling against the restraints and the tightness of the collar as her head thrashed side to side.When she could she lifted her head to see the image of her lover’s ass in the air as she looked back at her before lowering her mouth to her sex.The sight of the mistress looking at her sex and then at her before lowering her mouth sent a surge of desire through her body.She knew she would be embarrassingly wet even as her mistress’ tongue lapped against her.Feeling her body shift until fingers were parting her open she let her head fall back to the mattress once again.</p>
<p>Bringing her to the edge of coming and then stopping was a shock.Gasping she looked down at her lover with incredulous eyes.She shook her restraints, but there was nowhere to go.Her mistress stood and shifted at the foot of the bed but offered no explanation except a smirk.She crawled back up the bed and between her legs.Leaning over her for a kiss she felt the cold tip of the strap on between her legs.She gasped at the surprise and bit her mistress’ lip.Her legs were bent up suddenly and then her mistress was sliding into her.It surprised more than it hurt, but left her gasping all the same.</p>
<p>With a look that said, “Going to behave now?” Her mistress hovered there looking down on her darker haired beauty.</p>
<p>“Yes.Mistress.”She squeaked out in the pause as her mistress waited to be acknowledged.She had to fight every impulse in her body to buck her hips and try to have her way.The thought that the mistress would walk away leaving her tied up stopped her.</p>
<p>With that she began to thrust into her slowly and then with more and more speed and power.The red leather of the lead was used to rub against her nipples and even to slap against her sides leaving delicious red marks against her skin.Rising up to meet her thrusts she wrapped one leg up and around her lover.Together they were reaching a peak that was harder and rougher than they had ever gone to together before.One mighty pull on the restraints and one came loose.Instead of trying to escape she simply used that arm to hold her even tighter into her.With one final thrust she held her mistress inside of her arching hard and coming with every muscle in her body.Bending over her lover the mistress held her as tightly as she could.</p>
<p>Normal breathing signaled time for a shift and her mistress reached up releasing her other arm from its restraint.They kissed and held each other for many moments until her mistress yielded her power and lay on the mattress to her lover’s side.</p>
<p>For many moments they closed their eyes and reveled in the sounds of their breathing, and the feel of their hot skin and beating hearts.Her mistress, now her lover again needed tending to, so she rose to the occasion.Her lover had always wanted her on her knees, on the lead, with the cuffs and collar.She wanted to feel her lover deep inside of her once again.</p>
<p>Taking the lead she rolled into the kiss until she was straddling her lover and filled once again by her dil.She liked watching her mistress watch as she guided it into her sex between their bodies.She liked the feel of her wet sex settling over it so deep that her sex touched her mistress’ below her.Breaking the kiss she rose up all the way onto the dil on her knees. </p>
<p>Handing the lead to her lover she arched her back displaying her breasts and collar.She reached back and fumbled slightly with the harness until she found her lover’s sex.She began to ride her lover as she stroked her wet folds.The press of her lover’s hips up under her lifted her ever higher on a cloud of desire.Trying to give while she was taking the moment she used her front hand to play the red leather of the lead against the pert nipples crying out for attention below her.</p>
<p>Firm hands on her hips rubbed the base of the dil against her sex causing them to both lose words once again in the struggle for air.Too distracted to touch her lover one hand came up to pull against the lead around her neck while the other reached down to her clit stroking vigorously.With no where to go and the dil thrusting up into her she had to come and come and come over and over on top of her lover.Her hands at last came to rest against her lover’s rib cage as she held herself up.</p>
<p>“I’m so pinned.”She whispered it, hoping that the purity of the statement would be understood by the one bringing her such exquisite pleasure.</p>
<p>The collar, the cuffs, the lead, the dil, the positions all had culminated in an experience that she could not put into words.She crashed down over her lover falling to the side and pulling away from the dil.Rolling into her lover she was pushed away.“Off.”She said tugging at the harness.“Need to touch you.”She explained desperately. </p>
<p>Hot to the touch but wrapped together her fingers slid into and against her lover’s sex.The leg wrapped around her allowed greater access as they kissed and writhed together on the bed.Reaching her climax quickly her mistress reached between them and holding the lead she said, “Mine.”As she looked into her lover’s eyes and came and came against her hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—The End.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>